leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swablu (Pokémon)
|} Swablu (Japanese: チルット Tyltto) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in , but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Swablu made its main series debut in True Blue Swablu, where it played a major role. A Swablu got separated from its flock when the tree its flock was nesting in was struck by lightning. helped take care of Swablu, who had injured its wing, but the Pokémon was suddenly afraid to fly. After the wing was healed, it took and some time to help Swablu get the courage to fly again. At the end of the episode, May offered Swablu a place on her team, but Swablu sadly turned it down and was reunited with its flock. A Swablu appeared in That's Just Swellow, under the ownership of Shane. It participated in the Crossgate PokéRinger competition, but eventually lost to James and . Multiple Swablu appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . They were among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for Ash and , but their combined was too much for them and sent them blasting off. Minor appearances Multiple Swablu debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker as some of the residents of Forina, 's home. A Swablu appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A Swablu appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A Swablu appeared in PK13. A Swablu appeared in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. A Swablu appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom as a resident of Maisie Island. A 's Swablu appeared in Mean With Envy. Multiple Swablu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. Multiple Swablu appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1). A group of Swablu, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Multiple Swablu appeared in a brief cameo in Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Swablu appeared in A Staravia Is Born!. Multiple Swablu appeared in a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Swablu appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two additional Swablu appeared in the follow-up episode. A Swablu appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It was used against and , but it was defeated. Two Swablu appeared in The Lonely Snover!. A Swablu briefly appeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!'. It was among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. Multiple Swablu appeared in Butterfree and Me! as residents of Wayfarer Island. A Swablu appeared in SS027. A Swablu appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Swablu appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A 's Swablu appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Swablu appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Swablu appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Swablu appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Swablu appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, under the ownership of a Trainer. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Two Swablu appeared in The Cavern, where they were flying away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Winona's Swablu first appeared in Master Class with Masquerain. Brigette and Lanette each own a Swablu, who first appeared in Secrets from Sneasel. Three Swablu appeared in a flashback in Rayquaza Redemption II. A Swablu appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . Multiple Swablu appeared in Choir Tournament at the Autumn Choir Tournament. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} and Abundant Shrine Abundant Shrine (Hidden Grotto) Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} and , Soaring in the sky Sky Pillar (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Gift at start }} |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= , Endless Level 5, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 34}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Swablu Egg|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swablu}} |Year of the Dragon Swablu Egg|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swablu}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Swablu Egg|Japanese Region|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Swablu}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Swablu Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Swablu}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||''}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10|* |}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=334 |name2=Altaria |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same dual Egg Group as Swablu and : and . Origin Swablu is based on a combined with or a . It also shares traits more specifically with the ultramarine lorikeet. Behaviorally, it is similar to the in that they are both given to sitting on people's heads. Name origin Swablu may be a combination of ''swab (referring to its cotton swab-like wings) and blue. Swa may also derive from , a type of bird. Tyltto may refer to —also known as Epsilon Draconis—a star in the constellation , the Dragon. It may also be a reference to the play L'Oiseau Bleu ( ) by Belgian playwright . The story is about two siblings, Mytyl and Tyltyl (ミチル Michiru and チルチル Chiruchiru in the Japanese translation of the play), who are tasked with finding the "blue bird of happiness." In other languages and cotton |es=Swablu|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wablu|demeaning=From and blue |it=Swablu|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파비코 Pavico|komeaning=From and possibly a corruption of beak |zh_cmn=青綿鳥 / 青绵鸟 Qīngmiánniǎo |zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blue cotton-flossed bird" }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Wablu es:Swablu fr:Tylton it:Swablu ja:チルット zh:青绵鸟